Akatsuki
by Koori no Tenshi
Summary: (one-shot) Athrun invites Cagalli to watch the sunrise despite Cagalli's complaints. Better than it sounds. AthrunxCagalli


Honestly, I think this story is lame. So flames are accepted... As long as it's not too harsh. I have a fragile heart XD

* * *

**_Akatsuki_**

"Cagalli wake up!"  
  
Cagalli tossed and turned on her malleable bed, it was just too comfortable. Grabbing a pillow to cover her face, she decided to ignore the commotion going on outside her room. It was still too early to wake up. "Dad... 5 more minutes... I promise I'll weak up after that..." she rustled, still in dream leand.  
  
"Cagalli wake up!" The person behind the door coaxed, pounding on the door.  
  
Cagalli forced open bother her sluggish eyes and stared blankly at the ceiling. Cursing the person outside the door, she blinked a couple of times before pulling on her sweatshirt and jeans, giving a loud and repulsive yawn in the process. Her ego was shaking her fist in anger, 'Who the hell wake me up?' Rubbing her eyes, she unlocked the door, only to be welcomed by a pair of warm green orbs.  
  
"Morning Athrun, what are you doing here in the early morning?" Cagalli asked in a hoarse, lethargic voice.  
  
Athrun chuckled at Cagalli's fatigued form. "Come with me!" he exclaimed, dragging the reluctant Cagalli behind him.  
  
"Oi!" Cagalli protested but did not make an attempt to struggle.  
  
A while later, the couple arrived at the peak of the highest hill around that area.  
  
"Athrun, what are we doing here?" Cagalli inquired, sending him death glares, indicating that she would not tolerate any nonsense.  
  
Athrun, taking the hint immediately get straight to the point. "Watch the sunrise!" he answered jokingly while sitting down on the patch of green field, looking up into the sky.  
  
"The sunrise? You must be joking! I have much better things to do than sitting here for another half an hour!" Cagalli raised an eyebrow, annoyed. But she sat beside Athrun anyway, it was a long way to go back. Having nothing to do, she followed his gaze, only to spot the object that Athrun was contemplating at. "Full moon." She whispered.  
  
It was such a peaceful morning, not even the sound of birds chirping could be heard. The moon was still glistening, it's faint light luminous against the overcast sky. Such a beautiful sight. Romantic...  
  
"Beautiful isn't it?" Athrun asked, not taking his gaze off the round object that brought light into the land.  
  
"I hope the sun will never rise." Cagalli mumbled, resting her head on Athrun's shoulder. She shivered a little, it was really chilling. Athrun responded by wrapping an arm around Cagalli's shoulder, keeping the little angel warm.  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because when the sun rises, it means another day of hard work, and that's not very nice."  
  
Athrun chuckled at Cagalli's response.  
  
"What's so funny?" She asked in a dangerous tone.  
  
"I noticed that you're getting more and more like your older bro..."  
  
Cagalli coughed a few times.  
  
Athrun, not taking the hint continued, "ther." Wrong move Athrun...  
  
"**YOUNGER!**" She growled.  
  
"Whatever it is, both of you said the same thing," Athrun quickly changed the subject. He knew that which one was younger twin was a touchy subject for Cagalli who insisted that she was the older one, "However I think sunrise also means a new beginning. It is a new day given to you to correct your mistakes."  
  
Cagalli let out a long sigh, "Maybe you're right but just let me sleep for a while..." Cagalli closed both her wearied eyes and let the darkness enveloped her.  
  
"Cagalli?" Athrun looked at the fallen maiden beside him. Low snoring sounds could be heard, indicating that she was fast asleep. Athrun scratched his head, this was going to be a long and boring morning till the sun rises.  
  
**_5.55 a.m._**  
  
"Cagalli wake up!" Athrun shook Cagalli's shoulders violently. What a way to wake up your girlfriend!  
  
"5 more minutes..." she murmured in reply.  
  
Athrun sighed, like brother, like sister. It's going to be difficult to wake this lazy pig. Athrun smirked, his ego had just whispered him a super evil idea that would definitely wake his little girlfriend up.  
  
Cagalli stirred, she suddenly had difficulty breathing. She took a deep breath but no air came in, she could no even open her mouth. She opened her eyes and was horrified to see that her lips were sealed by Athrun's. She pulled away instantly. "ATHRUN!" She harangued, gasping for breath, "You almost killed me!"  
  
"Oh so the sleeping beauty had finally woken up." Athrun grinned impishly over his victory. Inwardly, he was extremely delighted as he had just gotten a free kiss from Cagalli.  
  
Cagalli was lying flat on the ground, face red as an apple. You could tell by looking that she was extremely embarrassed and pissed off as well.  
  
"Hei stop lazing around! The sun is going to rise soon!" As soon as Athrun finished his sentence, there was a tint of orange glow coming from the mountain opposite. Stretching an arm, Athrun pulled Cagalli into a standing position. Cagalli opened her mouth wide to breathe in the fresh air, she had never felt better all her life, colours had returned to her once pale face.  
  
"Hei Athrun, I take back my words! I do like the sunrise after all!" Cagalli declared, stretching her arms wide as if to welcome the orange orb.  
  
It was such a gorgeous sight. The sun rose, all around them the world began to wake up gradually as it's glorious light scattered the dark and peacefulness of the night.  
  
"It's time for us to go back Cagalli." Athrun suddenly said, breaking the moment of silence between them.  
  
"You're right! There's still time before breakfast, I guess I'll catch some sleep then!" Cagalli winked as she ran to catch up with Athrun, taking his hand in hers as they carried on their journey home.  
  
Just like Athrun said, it was a new beginning for him, Cagalli and of course, everyone of us.

* * *

Review and please state ways on how to improve this :D Thanks! 


End file.
